Let's Play Cowboys and Indians
"Let's Play Cowboys and Indians" is the 28th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo and Quack Quack are on their way to a conference, but Mr. Cat kidnaps them. Plot Kaeloo and Quack Quack are on their way to a conference where Kaeloo is due to make an important speech. Quack Quack worries about bad guys, but Kaeloo isn't worried because she believes he will be able to protect her. Meanwhile, Mr. Cat watches them from on top of a mountain. Kaeloo and Quack Quack go to a bar where Stumpy is the barman, and they order a soda and a yogurt. Just then, Mr. Cat walks in and orders a whiskey. Stumpy gives Kaeloo and Quack Quack their drinks, but Mr. Cat shoots Quack Quack's yogurt with a gun. Stumpy runs out the door and returns with a hat, claiming to be the sheriff. Kaeloo is confused, so he explains that he is playing the barman, the sheriff, and the old drunk guy at the bar. Mr. Cat threatens him at gunpoint and forces him to be the dancer as well, so he dresses as a girl and starts dancing. Mr. Cat whacks Quack Quack on the head with a frying pan, ties him up and kidnaps him. Kaeloo tries telling the "sheriff", but he's too busy imitating Britney Spears. Mr. Cat ties a rope to a tree when suddenly, Kaeloo and Stumpy show up in a "horse-drawn cart" (really a cardboard car tied to horse-scooters). Stumpy drives off and Kaeloo angrily alproaches Mr. Cat. Mr. Cat is surprisingly eager to find out what his punishment is, but to his dismay, he finds out that she intends to give him a speech about equal rights. She starts a speech similar to I Had A Dream, but she cannot remember what her dream was about. She drops a book by accident, startling one of the horses. The horse runs away, and it accidentally gets tangled in one of Quack Quack's ropes and pulls him away too. Later, Quack Quack manages to untie himself after the horse collapses of exhaustion. He himself almost faints after walking a short distance, but he sees Stumpy, dressed as a Native American, holding an ax over him. He inquires about the ax, and Stumpy reveals that it's just a plastic prop. He proceeds to make a lame pun, and Quack Quack collapses. Meanwhile, Kaeloo, now tied upside down to a tree just above a fire, tries to educate Mr. Cat on equality. He gets bored and tells her to shut up, so she decides to just scream for help instead. Mr. Cat starts fanning the fire and then he tells her to scream louder so Quack Quack can hear. Meanwhile, Stumpy and Quack Quack are talking when they see smoke from the fire. Stumpy translates it and realizes that it says that Mr. Cat is going to kill Kaeloo and then barbecue her. They set off in the cart to go rescue her. Kaeloo has fallen asleep and Mr. Cat is annoyed since he is waiting for Quack Quack. Finally, Stumpy and Quack Quack show up. Mr. Cat loads arrows into his gun and shoots them, but Quack Quack drives the cart out of the way and shoots away some of the arrows. He then puts Stumpy, holding an arrow, into a bow and shoots. Stumpy uses the arrow to free Kaeloo by cutting her ropes. Quack Quack saves Kaeloo from falling into the fire, and she thanks him. Mr. Cat challenges Quack Quack to a fight. However, before Mr. Cat can even pull his gun out, Quack Quack shoots him. The bullets are harmless, so Quack Quack is able to shoot him repeatedly without doing any real harm, but Mr. Cat gets annoyed, and he threatens to cut up a yogurt container with a knife. Quack Quack gives up, and Mr. Cat decides to try to shoot him with a bazooka. Kaeloo gets angry at Mr. Cat for cheating, so she jumps through a cat flap which leads to the place where he is standing. She transforms and points her finger at him like a gun, but he isn't scared. Stumpy pushes the couch in and decides that his favorite role to play is "spectator". Bad Kaeloo moves her finger back as though she is about to fire the "gun", but instead she just uses her sonic scream to send Mr. Cat flying into the air. Stumpy and Quack Quack go temporarily deaf because of the noise. Later, everybody is sitting together, Mr. Cat having been bandaged up. Stumpy asks if they can light the peace pipe, but Kaeloo says that smoking is bad, so they will chew ABC gum instead. Stumpy seems disgusted, but he changes his mind when he realizes that they can make bubbles. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Stumpy Minor Characters * Scooter-Horses * Organic Cows * Sheep Trivia * This is the first western-themed episode. * This is the first time a character other than Mr. Cat uses a cat flap. * Stumpy plays five roles in this episode. * Stumpy imitates Britney Spears and sings "Baby One More Time". * Kaeloo appears to be dressed as Abraham Lincoln. The speech she makes, however, is reminiscent of Martin Luther King Junior's I Had A Dream. Gallery LPCAI.JPG Angrybadk.jpg Mr. Cat About To Get Punished By Bad Kaeloo.png Cowboys1.jpg Bad Kaeloo Emerges.png Stumpy and Quack Quack as Spectators.png CB3E33E1-6A8B-42F6-A48A-8F2C922D5AAA.jpeg 05C95C6C-9CFB-40DD-B1FA-C6086611D079.jpeg F7598217-C0DE-45D3-BA50-B6734B1305E1.jpeg B231649F-A046-478E-BD2A-AC2A9CA4F668.jpeg 4C6D1487-526B-4582-BB0C-73508D7F0B94.jpeg 5AEB6B98-EF6F-4125-B74D-CF6C1AF659CA.jpeg FF57C672-65FA-4458-AEC4-DB707D2C0464.jpeg 8608BF24-AE6A-445C-BD68-9F68A0E338E0.jpeg 177E35A3-190A-4ED8-8774-30CF2420CD98.jpeg|Quack Quack with teeth? 639B0769-D63F-4DD7-8317-4DB9EE6DDD1E.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Western-themed episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Supporting Character